Super Why: The Lost Episode
Do any of you remember the show, Super Why? It was a show on PBS Kids and CBC Kids that teach kids how to learn and read words and other crap like that. The show featured four characters, and they would travel into fairy tales books and help the fairy tale characters with whatever problem they had. The show got cancelled after nine years because Angela Santomero, the creator of Super Why, Blue's Clues, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Wishenpoof! was losing it. She has been acting weird and strange. Whenever the PBS Kids staff tried talking to her, she would just ignore them or he would barely talk. One day, I was outdoors getting some fresh air until I saw something surprising, it was Angela Santomero. "What the..?!" I thought. "Are you Angela Santomero?" She responded "Yes" in an anxious way. "What are you doing out here?", I said to her. She didn't respond, instead she just walked away and dropped a DVD disc on the ground. I picked it up and it reads: "Super Why: Series Finale". I brought it home and popped the disc into my DVD disc player. The main menu showed up, nothing looked wrong so far. I clicked the "play" button and the regular Super Why theme "Who's Got The Power?" song played. After the theme song ended, it begin with the live action library as normal, but there was no people in it like there usually was in the show, it was empty. Whyatt, the host of the series appeared as usual, but he looked pale and serious, he talked in a depressing tone. "Hello everybody, my older brother; Jack just passed away due to a heart attack and we are planning a funeral for him." The scene then switched to Whyatt and his family at the funeral, everyone including Whyatt started crying as they begin to lose the loss of Jack. After the funeral, everyone was still crying a bit, then Whyatt went to the library where his friends; Pig, Red and Princess Pea were waiting for him. They all noticed he was sad, and they asked what was wrong. Whyatt did not respond. "WHYATT?", his friends asked him strongly. "I need to be alone right now, because Jack had died of a terrible heart attack." Whyatt said in a depressing way. Pig, Red and Princess Pea leave the library, then Whyatt looked at the viewer for a second, and said "This is so hard to go through. Of course, my brother was not really the nicest, but he was always there for me, even when I got on his nerves sometimes. He was strong in this family, but without him, I'm nothing. I'm sorry, everybody, but I have to do this." Whyatt then started crying softly, as he leaves the library. The camera panned to Pig, Red and Princess Pea who were shocked in horror when they realized Whyatt's life is coming to an end. The last scene shows where Whyatt went to a cliff, he then spoke to the viewer and then said "Goodbye". Then he jumped off the cliff as the whole scene cuts to black ending the episode, then it went back to the menu screen like nothing has ever happened. I was so shocked. No? I did not break or burn the DVD disc like other people would do. I kept it for evidence, this ruined my childhood knowing that I used to love Super Why when I was a little kid. How the heck does this episode exist? It could not be Angela Santomero right? This must be the reason why she was acting strange, someone else might have made that episode, but who? Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless